


stick it up ur butt

by yoursickeningdesire



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Thomas Sanders
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi, also angst, also gay, also i base all of my books on song titles, anyway i got so much aus jfc, but dont hurt me im smol, dont say that word i'll fucking shove elias' oar in ur butt is2g, elibarra is so gay tho, hEcKiN i gOt hEckIn fLuFf, i mean almost all of my ships ARE gay so, i'll add more wen i start putting more chaps :), like im5'2, like really gay, mainly drafts lol, no smut im sorry hahaha, plus fluff, rizal why you do dis, yes i read books stfu, yes im a filipino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursickeningdesire/pseuds/yoursickeningdesire
Summary: just read the title





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ay lmao waddup

umm hi??

i'll be posting drafts of stories that i'll probably not finish here bc i'M A HUGE PROCRASTINATOR PLUS I HAVE MORE IDEAS

but the drafts mainly content of gay ships so if u don't like gay u need to go away (leave me alone)

idk if u guys would like it or not but meh, i'll still post this shit.

bYe


	2. DRAFT ONE: phan

so i was thinking of smth when i was listening to the playlist i made on spotify earlier

phan-amnesia au??

so it would be like this:

dan and phil go to some fuckin place, get food or watch some movie or anything really. then they go home cuddle n stuff and dan notices smth is off with fil?? 

he's like 'what is going with fil? i mean we were rlly good for the past years but wtf??' bc fil kinda became mean bc of the ppl saying some bad thing s but anyway they play some games then make videos together before going to sleep togethe r bc danny boi is scared of the dark and daddy filip needs to keep the meme safe from the dangers of the world.

next day, he (danny boi) notices that filip is talking more and more to another person he doesnt know and dan is scared bc he's thinking that he isnt good enough for fil and fil would easily replace him with othr ppl but i dont see that hppening in the real life bc u kno?? theyre v good frens but back to the story

filip comforts him an says that no one woul d replace him bc dan is v unique and they kno eachother very well and that's why dan keeps on worrying why fil would be talking and talking to other ppl more and just decides that fil is just trying to reach his fans more then they go to sleep to dreakmn of the meme

then the next day a tradgedy happens

fil breaks up with dan and says that phan is dead and the whole internet blows up becaus e the fukcing internet is full of phans and u'll never escape them no matter what. anyway som ppl say homophobic shit while the others shed memes and the other says that they will continue supporting phan no matter what bc they're their fave youtubers and smol memes

dan is p devastated, he wants to fucking die and cry at the same time nd has to deal with the feelings he's feeling 

he then goes to some bar to get wasted and try to forget fil and then drives his car while drunk af

then he plunges into an accident and then filip the dad worries for him and he went to the hospital sani k speed and then discovers that dan isn't dead but was almost dead bc some of the glasses stabbe d his body and blood lost and fil tries to stay up all night in the hospital but since it's like in rl, he cannot stay for a v long time so he kisses dan's forehead, sys good bye and he'll visit tomorrow 

then the next day, danny boi wakes up in the hospital and the ppl start checking his vitals, telling him that he was in an accident involving drunk driving which he admitted and then the ppl say that he can go out fo r the nex t day if he's strong enough

fll visits dan and he says "hi dan i know u were in some accident here r some malteasers to make u feel better and dan's like ??? who the fukc r u??? who the fuvk is dan??? then filip is like "ohm ygod?? why do u not remember me???? ogm??"

idk what to do with it but if u wanna collab with me to creat e this story then sure :)))


	3. outlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read below lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back from the dead hallelujah thank god for esteban

so anyway i was thinking of creating a new book in my wattpad (( my @ is @cryaoticbeats )) and i remembered that i had three books that i should update and i was like "shit???? i forgot???? fuck??"

but anyway this book is going to be based on all time low's song from their album don't panic, outlines.

it's also v gay trust me.

so i was done writing the first part of chapter one which contains five hundred words(?) and then my shitty brain just kinda stopped working.

i'll post the thing here and let me know what i should add on the chapter.

it was a mistake, really.

they didn't want to destroy other people's lives.

let alone kill some people.

they were just fooling around when they saw the sign that read "do not go in".

they didn't know what was going to happen to them - "come on, stop being a pussy," gerard grinned and said to ryan before dragging him to the old, abandoned house that seemed out of shape.

"so, how do we do this?" ryan asked before bringing out the chalk that gerard instructed him to bring.

"i don't know, really. i just heard that if you draw something that you want to happen on that spot" gerard pointed at a clean, almost black wall that seemed to be giving off odd vibes "that will come true and you have to deal with what ever you wished for." 

"seriously?" ryan asked before he played with the chalk once more, looked up and thought of the things he could wish for.

'what about a fuck ton of clothes?' he thought to himself as he stared at the wall. "no, that seems crappy." he whispered to himself.

"aren't you going to draw anything yet?" gerard said before laying his head on ryan's lap.

"i got an idea now." ryan said before standing up suddenly making gerard roll down the floor.

"you fucking jerk." gerard said before grabbing ryan by his foot making him fall face first into the the wooden floors.

"stop complaining, bitch." ryan said before he stood up again, ran to the wall before gerard could grab him again.

ryan started to draw on the wall with the chalk, forming abandoned, destroyed buildings, several people running, screaming for their lives, military people fighting off zombies, an alien spaceship abducting people, and two people running away from all of the things happening around them.

after sketching the whole thing on the wall, ryan backed up, and sat with gerard on one spot, hoping that it will come to life or that something will happen.

minutes of waiting, gerard proceeded to look at what ryan had drawn on the wall, walk towards it and touched the outlines of the two people running, making it smudged.

"what the hell are you doing?"

"w-what?" gerard turned around to see ryan glaring at him.

"you're erasing my drawing, you bitch." "oh." gerard said, realizing what he did. "i'm sorry." gerard said to ryan before sitting next to him.

"it's okay, c'mere." ryan said before hugging gerard. "y'know, we should go now. it's getting late. jason will probably kill me." gerard said before hugging back then standing up, causing ryan to fall down.

"true and i need to go now because patrick doesn't want me to do weird shit. also, the thing's supposed to happen now, right?" ryan replied, standing up and looking at the wall which looked kind of odd seeing that it didn't have colors earlier.

the two boys left the building, one pondering about the future and one pondering about the building.

but before they left, they heard a moan - not the sexual one but the moan that you would hear a zombie would make moan.

they looked at each other with scared expressions written on their faces and then ran the opposite ways.

:: don't panic ::

"i'm telling you, ryan, shit's fucked up." patrick told him before he stood up and grabbed his father's pistol and aimed at a zombie that was trying to grab a lady by her foot.

"i didn't even know that would happen!!" ryan yelled before he threw a knife at the still alive zombie's arms.

"of course, you didn't know." patrick remarked before filling the new shotgun with it's bullets.

"and i didn't even know that it would come true! gerard just told me there were some rumours that if you drew something on the wall, it would come true!" 

"and you had to draw all of this?!" patrick shouted as he pointed at what was happening outside.

"i'm sorry i didn't fucking know that this would happen!" ryan said before running out to get their friend, jason and his sister amelia.

"what the fuck just happened?!" jason shouted before checking amelia for any injuries.

"two idiots happened, that's what." patrick said before shooting multiple zombies with the shotgun. -

and that's where it ends.

i mean it could use some fixing but like i need help??

thanks lol


	4. some psycho emo book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine: FOB,TØP and P!ATD having to deal with demons and becoming serial killers at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dOUBLE UPDATE AYE

so i was thinking to do a new book on my wp again and i was like "y'know what, i'll write a fuckig serial killer au involving lots of blood and gor e and probably smut plus demon s and its gonna be hella lit fucking yES"

and then i dived into my writing buT I KindA forGOt sMTH

the title and thE sUmmary

and i was like "oHs HiT OhSHiT maN I foRgOt ,, and i was like u know what i'll just base this one on melanie's mad hatter and the whole things gonna be frickcing lit"

so anyway the story is going to begin with ms. jackson i think??

brendon looses his memories, finds a dead girl with him, gets paranoid thoughts and pAniCs! but it was all a nightmare but it felt real then he remembers that they have a show with FOB and then he calms down.

then we cut to pete, pat, joe and andy hanging out bc the whole YBC is done then patrick hears something then he gets T R I G G E R E D and pete is like "HOlY sHiT GUYS WE NEED TO HIDE OR HELP PATRICK AND NOT GET US KILLE D IN THE PROCESS" and they do something about it.

but like keep in mind that the two other bands do not know that YBC was real (its real for this fanfic ok stop)

then we go to jish and tyjo who are talking about their show that got cancelled bc tyler did something and is currently being comforted by jish bc they're best frens forver.

then FOB and P!ATD meet and they're like '' bro how r u,, and they keep talking and then at some poin t som1 notices patrick fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater amd then they're like ''pat, i need to talk to u,, and then patrick agrees and they go to some place and talk about it and while in the middle of talking, patrick stops and then sees something on the corner of his eye and then he goes '' nOpe nOpe nOpe NopE NoLi Me tANGEr E NoPe BYe BiTch NoPe Im LeAviNg gOOdByE"

and then the person comforts pattycakes and then he calms down a little bit and then the person asks patrick if they should stay with him but patrick doesnt say anything and then they have a fluffy moment but then patrick still sees the thing and patrick falls asleep with th e person who's still awake and then they go to their rooms.

then back to TØP n it's tyjo being alone in a dimly lit room and he hears some1 and iT dEFiNAtElY doESNT SOUND LIKE JOSH and he's like nope bye calm doen tyler ur ok josh is probably going to com e here soon and then he hears the voice for three more times and he turns around to see himself in the stressed out music video and he knocks himself out.

and jish finds out tyler lying on the ground looking like he's asleep and he wakes up tyler then tyler opens his eyes to reveal red eyes and not brown it flickers back to brown and jish is kinda scared and then tyler says "hi joshua: and then jish looks at tyler at a wierd way and doesnt think about that happening buT thInks about it.

And here's what i made on wp that's still a fricking draft:

a r e   
y o u   
n a s t y ?

brendon closed the door and breathed in and out.

dallon: brendon are you there??

brendon: y-yeah. i-i'll be out in a minute.

he said before he looked at the mirror, seeing that his hands were the only thing stained by it. he sighed, rinsed his hands clean then exited the room.

dallon: you ready?

brendon: yeah, i am.

he said before he grinned.

t r o u b l e  
s e e m s  
t o  
f o l l o w

patrick sighed and breathed in.

he was back again with Pete, Joe and Andy who were previously dead because of him.

he doesn't know how or why he had gotten them killed, or how he got a hook hand, got possessed by a demon or how they were all kidnapped.

all they wanted to do was to play music.

d o m i n g o  
e n  
f u e g o

tyler: i-i'm so sorry, j-josh, i-

tyler broke down before he even got to finish his apologies and cried on josh before hugging him.

josh: it's okay, tyler, it wasn't your fault.

deep inside, tyler knew, it was his fault that some of his fans got injured and josh also got in to the mess causing utter chaos in the fan base and to their supposed show.

f i n d e r s  
k e e p e r s  
l o s e r s  
w e e p e r s

brendon: no, no, no, nO, NO, NO!!

brendon kept screaming as he saw the dead bodies of the people that he love in front of him.

ryan, spencer, jon, dallon and sarah with some of his fans that he already met and had a good time with.

he closed his eyes, felt tears streaming down his cheek and grabbed the blood covered knife he used.

brendon: this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real.

he chanted before his body seem to move by it's own and then stabbed himself.

w e  
a r e t h e  
p o i s o n e d  
y o u t h

patrick was going haywire.

pete, joe and andy tried everything they could without getting themselves killed again and they found a solution.

problem is, patrick was so pissed off that he had to be locked inside a room with nothing.

patrick started to kick and punch the door making a sound which alerted pete, who was making another song, and then found two chairs that he used to block the door and pete hoped that everything would go back to the way it was.

boy, that was a huge mistake.

i  
t h i n k  
i l o s t  
m y h a l o

josh was scared.

very scared.

blurryface didn't show up for months but he was back again to ruin tyler's life.

but he has never seen him like this.

tyler had his neck and hands covered in black ink, white t-shirt, a white hoodie smeared with blood.

and he was holding a knife.


	5. Cancer/Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two v gay men angst plus they're from a national novel im v sorry rizal huhuhu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> published on pie day fuck yes

so i just made this up yesterday?? or just earlier but fuck it

butt fuck

haha

haha get it bc theyre v gAY RIZAL IT WAS IMPLIED SHUT UP

im so funny tho

anyway, i'll explain this thing:

the first story is in elias' pov bc he fits it and it starts with him getting a sickness and the whole story is just him writing a diary entry and it has dates for chapter names andi wanna cry why the fuck did he die and the book begins on the day he met cris but he still didnt have the sickness which is.cancer which is also funny bc the english name of noli me tangere is the social cancer but anyway i'll keep on informing u

on the tenth chapter he gets closer to ibarra but not /closer/ bc he knows the illustrado has maria clara anD HE GETS THE FUCKING CANCER WHAT THE FUCK WHY THE FUCK DID I MAKE MYSELF SAD JESUS CHRIST and he does not inform cris bc he doesn't want the illustrado to worry but cris is worrying up to chapter twenty which is the chapter he gets weak and he gets so weak @ chapter thirty im crying dear god and crisostomo is hiS BOYFRIEND NOW bc he left maria clara but still acts as a big brother to her bc fuck u salvi even tho u looked good in the play jeSUs cruST I THINK IM NOT GONNA GET OVER THAT HOLY SHIT but he stays away when damaso is there bc he's v homophobic and shit im sorry if i spoiled u

but ye on the earlier chapters elibarra acts like theyre enemies but theyre frens too and theyre good with eachother

so immortals comes in when chapter fifty is done and my gay ass is still crying bc elias is dead by that chapter

immortals is a book just like cancer but it's based on fall out boy's song ''immortals" and i swear to god im not crying my eyes are just sweating but this book is on ibarra's pov and its very emotional jesus christ im crying bc in the book he's so concerned abt elias and he's like no yoURE NOT GONNA LEAVE MY ASS HERE ALL ALONE NOPE SHUT UP YOURE NOT GONNA DIE FUCK sCREECH MMM NOPE SWEATY NOPE NOPE NUUH I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER FUCKING TOP THaT U FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT I KNOW YOU'RE KINDA ANGRY AT ME BC MY GRANDPA IS A DICK TO UR FAMILY BUT THAT DOESNT STOP ME FROM LOVING UR BEAUTIFUL ASS I LOVE YOU WE COULD BE IMMORTALS YOU KNOW THAT??? ILL FUCKING DIE FOR U but elias dies for him first soooooooooo

plus cris eventually dies bc of suicide/depression

jesus criest i love this fandom


	6. he needs coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smol nerdy guy needs coffee bc his boyfriend broke up with him and he got fired and accidentally spills the coffee he bought on the barista and founds out that they're soulmates
> 
> pairing: analogic + princality  
> fandom: thomas sanders  
> au?: human + soulmate au where your soulmate's constellation is imbedded into your left eye and your own is on your right eye.+ coffee shop au
> 
> Logan = Logic  
> Adrian = Anxiety  
> Morgan = Morality  
> Roman = Princey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in analogic hell help me please i am dying mY GAY SON S IM

okay so i got this idea when i was on youtube browsing videos and such and i was listening to ryan higa's song coffee shop love and i was like "hmm should i make a fanfic out of this?? if i do, what pairing?" at the time, i was in analogic hell - i never got out of it - and i was like "YO! I GOT FUCKING FANFICS PLUS AN ORIGINAL BOOK THAT I'M WORKING ON!! SCREW IT!"

and this is the proper summary:

Logan Sanders, an ex-employee of a famous company finds himself falling for a barista he only found on the day he was dreading about.

When something happened to Logan, he visits the coffee shop again, just to get a cup of coffee and accidentally spills the coffee on to the barista, who assures that it was okay.

And then he looks up and sees the same stars he's been seeing when he sees himself in the mirror.

"Cliché, isn't it?" the barista speaks before he smiles.

i initially thought of putting anxiety being the ex employee but i thought hey why put smarty in starbucks when you can put tumblr boy in that spot??

and so i came to that shit and i'm still gonna make them resemble what they really are - anxiety/adrian being gloomy but i'll sprinkle memes on top, logic being a smart dude but stays on tumblr too often bc science siDE OF TUMBLR HELP, morality being a dad fren but is more punny and fucking kinda scary when mad do not mess with him and princey being a joyful ass theatre kid who is kind but is oblivious .

so the prolouge starts with logan being dumped by his ex boyfriend and being fired off his work and he's like "yo i wanna go back home and watch some netflix but my mind is saying that i need to get coffee again"

and then he goes to the coffee shop he went to earlier and then orders a drink, pays for it and accidentally spills it on adrian and he was like "oh omygod im sorry" then proceeds to gawk over adrian and discovers they're soulmates but adrian was like "ye ik it's cliché but anyway wanna go out bc my shift's over plus you seem like a great guy."

and they listen to fall out boy and talk about their lives like they know eachother so much when they dont know eachother and literally fucking met like 5 minutes ago

th next few weekes logan becomes a college professor and asks adrian if he could stand being alone and adrian's like "um, yeah, sure i'll just go on tumblr searching for mmes" 

but the next day, while logan was gone and it's an hour before he goes home to adrian again, adrian gets a panic attack and he's so scared of being near logan an d he doesnt want him to go away and craves it but he's so deep in his thoughts but then logan comforts him and tells him about morgan and how his life is also a mess and adrian can trust him and he'll never leave him.

and the draft in my wp is messed up and i just did a timeskip where logan steals adrian's gummy bears and adrian refuses to talk to him bc he cant bring the candies back and logan's all like "oh sure u dont wanT WHAT I JUSTBOUGHT FOR YOU SURE FAM" and adrian's straight up like "BITCH IMMA BUST A NUT WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY GUMMY BEARS" and goes to lo's house and then sees lil packs of gummy bears with sticky notes on it and follows it until it led him to a decorated park w no ppl then gets blindfolded and some3 sings lyrics to him and he's like "what the fuck"

and by the end of the song 2 th blindfold is taken off and he sees logan and logan sings favorite record and thn proposes while morality jus t squeals and princey is supporting them and fuck its so fluffy

they get married but they have some probs snd fixes it and then grows old together snd im cryign wow im trash


End file.
